sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Gekka no Utahime vol 1 Mở đầu
Gekka no Utahime Vol 1 Prologue Bà ấy tự giới thiệu về bản thân với tôi, rằng mình là <>1 Bà vận trên người bộ đồ màu đen giống như một bộ tang phục cũ kĩ và sở hữu mái tóc xám đục tựa màu tro xám. Dù cho bà thật sự giống một ‘phù thủy’, sự dịu dàng và ân cần ẩn chứa trong đôi mắt đó không có chút gì mang vẻ huyền bí như một phù thủy nên có. “Rất vui được gặp con, Lyle Waldstein.” Với bàn tay niềm nở đang mở rộng, vị <> 1 mỉm cười, và tất cả những mối lo ngại trong tôi hoàn toàn tan biến. Và Erl- có thể, một <> luôn có một tên thật cùng với một danh hiệu— “Bà thật sự là một Phù thủy?” Tôi hỏi. Erl không sở hữu một nơi ở cố định sâu trong hẻm núi, bà có một căn biệt thự ở vùng đất bên ngoài, nơi được Mặt trời chiếu sáng. Những người làm việc ở đó không giống sinh vật huyền bí hay máy móc tự động như trong những câu chuyện cổ tích xa xưa. Vào lúc đó, tôi chưa hề biết rằng <> là danh hiệu được đặt cho một kẻ thực sự là nhà khoa học tài ba hiếm thấy. Với tôi, lúc đó chỉ là đứa trẻ ngây thơ không hiểu chuyện, Erl nói. “Chà, ta nên nói sao đây? ‘Câu trả lời’ không phải là thứ gì đó bản thân nhận được, mà là đáp án bản thân tự tìm thấy, con không biết sao?” trong khi mỉm cười thích thú. Tôi tức thì chạy đi và khám phá tòa lâu đài. Tôi không thể thấy tìm thấy được gì, như ẩn ý trong nụ cười của Erl, và tôi cố gắng hơn nữa để tìm kiếm câu trả lời. Nó có lẽ đã khoảng một tháng. Tôi cuối cùng khám phá ra một cánh cửa ẩn và một cầu thang dẫn xuống mật thất. Mang theo một chiếc đèn, tôi tiến vào bên trong, và chẳng mất bao lâu để tôi reo hò trong vui mừng. Nơi đó là “Căn phòng của Phù thủy”, là sự tồn tại mà tôi đã bao lần hoài nghi và háo hức kiếm tìm, là nơi có những vật thí nghiệm đựng trong ống thủy dịch và những quyển sách cũ bị chất đống. Và, tại trung tâm của chiếc bàn lớn, có thứ gì đó giống như nguyên liệu cho ma lực, những viên Ma thạch huyền bí--- phách Nhặt lấy một viên Huyết phách, tôi giơ chúng tránh xa đầu mình... nhưng, chẳng có gì xảy ra. Không có lửa, thậm chí không có chút ánh sáng yếu ớt nào thoát ra. Để tránh bị phát hiện, tôi ở luôn trong căn phòng bí mật đó. Những cuộn giấy bằng da cũ kĩ, những bản tư liệu viết tay cổ xưa, những quyển sổ nghiên cứu của Erl. Tôi đọc mọi thứ một cách tuần tự và giải mã mọi kí hiệu có trong tài liệu. Một tuần sau đó, tôi thành công khi cuối cùng cũng giải phóng được ma lực từ viên Huyết phách. Tới tận bây giờ, tôi chỉ còn nhớ được thứ ánh sáng mờ đục tỏa ra từ viên Huyết phách khi Ma lực của nó được lấp đầy và giải phóng. “Lyle... con...” Quay đầu về phía phát ra tiếng nói, tôi nhận thấy khuôn mặt Erl xuất hiện tại đó trong sự ngạc nhiên, hay có gì đó như bị shock. “Dù cho nó là một đứa trẻ... Dù nó mới chỉ có sáu tuổi, nó đã có thể giải mã về năng lượng Ma lực của Huyết phách... Có phải đây là kiểu người được gọi là Thiên tài không?” Từ ngày hôm đó, Erl biến tôi thành môn đồ và gọi bà ấy làm “Master”. Dù bà là một người nghiêm khắc, nhưng mỗi khi tôi hoàn thành tốt một bài học của bà, bà ấy luôn mỉm cười và xoa đầu tôi. Nụ cười đó làm tôi hành phúc, và tôi miệt mài rèn giũa kĩ năng ma thuật của mình hơn nữa. “Nhưng, con biết không.” Với tôi, người lúc đó đã trở thành “học trò của phù thủy”, Erl, trong khi làm bộ mặt như đang nở ra nụ cười mỉa mai, nói. “Kiểu ma thuật này giờ đã quá lỗi thời rồi. Giờ, nó đơn giản chỉ là đang thoi thóp chờ biến mất.” Trong khi nói thế, bà ấy dẫn tôi tới ‘công xưởng’ của bà. Công xưởng đó giống như một nhà máy lớn, nhét đầy bên trong là những ống dẫn ở khắp nơi, và hơi nước phun ra không khi từ những khe hở trên ống. “Nhìn này. Đây là thứ máy móc đã thay đổi thế giới.” Bên trong công xưởng có một chiếc lò nung lớn dựng nên bởi thép dày. Một màu vàng sậm, những ngọn lửa lớn đượcc thổi bùng lên bên trong lò nung phát ra âm thanh vui tai. Những người đàn ông cường tráng và khỏe mạnh xúc những mỏ Huyết phách có độ tinh khiết thấp được đào lên từ trên núi và hất vào lò. Ngọn lửa thiêu đốt chúng mãnh liệt, và những cái ống nối vào lò nung phun ra hơi sương trong khi rung lên bần bật. “Đây là ‘lò luyện Huyết phách’. Khi ta đổ năng lượng vào cỗ máy, nó bắt buộc phải là một lượng rất lớn năng lượng, và thực hiện điều chỉnh nó với , ta nghĩ nó là một thứ từ nửa thế kỉ trước—Giờ, con có biết ta được gì khi sử dụng Lò luyện Huyết phách không?” “... Không còn cần thiết phải bố trí từng người hoàn thành các công đoạn, và có thể tạo ra một lượng lớn năng lượng...” Khác với ma thuật, thứ sức mạnh sử dụng dựa trên năng lượng tự nhiên của từng cá nhân, sự tương thích và sau đó lại phải biến đổi để cho phù hợp, cỗ máy này hoàn toàn giải quyết những vấn đề đó—nó giống như bánh xe hay cối nước vậy. Bất kì ai cũng có thể sử dụng thứ này nếu họ được học cách vận hành nó. “Đúng vậy... năng lượng của Huyết thạch, thứ chỉ có một số ít người có thể sử dụng được, một thứ ‘pháp lực’, được dùng như một nhiên liệu để biến đổi thành thứ khả dụng với mọi người—một thứ công nghệ phổ thông. Nói chính xác hơn, là ‘khoa học’.” Và như vậy, Erl bắt đầu dạy cho tôi về khoa học. Khoa học là một hệ thống kiến thức hiện đại và nó là thứ gì đó giống như phần thừa của thế giới. ( it was something like the factorisation of the world -> What’s that mean?) Dưới sự chỉ bảo của một khoa học gia rộng lượng mang biệt danh đáng sợ như một <>, tôi lăn xả vào thế giới của những tri thức khoa học, về vật lí, hóa học, sinh học và những thứ khác. Với sự ngạc nhiên và thích thú, tôi học mọi thứ. Trong lúc đó, Erl đã để lộ ra nỗi sợ thầm kín của bà. “Nghĩ đến việc ta đã thực sự thay đổi thế giới này, nó quả khá là đáng sợ đấy nhỉ. Liệu có phải do những thứ mà ta đã tạo ra là vượt quá sức mạnh thế giới này cần đến, ta tự hỏi điều đó?” <>, người đã kết thúc thời đại của ma thuật bằng khoa học, đã nói ra những cảm nhận thực sự của bà. “Con cũng là một phần của nó đó, Lyle.” Lật qua lại những bản báo cáo của tôi- đứa nhóc lúc đó đã lên 13 tuổi, Erl nói điều mà bà đã tiên đoán trước. “--Như con đã từng muốn, con sẽ bỏ lại cái tên của mình, cái tên Lyle Waldstein trong lịch sử. Con sẽ bị ám ảnh bởi ‘sức mạnh’. Còn tùy hoàn cảnh, ‘sức mạnh’ con sở hữu thậm chí còn mạnh mẽ hơn cả tiền lực quân đội hay sức mạnh của các pháp sư. Đó là lí do tại sao, Lyle, ta hỏi con điều này – Con có sở hữu thứ đó không? Quyết tâm để thay đổi thế giới? Hay quyết tâm ngăn chặn sự thay đổi của thế giới?” ... Một năm sau khi hỏi tôi điều đó, Erl—Erllua Azoth, rời khỏi tôi mà không mang theo gì ngoài một đống câu hỏi về điều đó và một ít tiền, biến mất. 1: Bản gốc là <>. Hexe cũng là Phù thủy trong tiếng Đức. Cơ mà chả hiểu tại sao những chỗ khác thì để là <> mà đây lại để là Hexe Category:Gekka no Utahime